


Ballet

by puszysty



Category: Cold Case
Genre: F/M, Season/Series 06
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-15
Updated: 2009-10-15
Packaged: 2017-10-08 14:03:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/76375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puszysty/pseuds/puszysty





	Ballet

"How can you ask me to do that? You know Wednesday nights are Victoria's ballet classes. I don't sacrifice that for anything. Period," said Kat.

"Trust me, she ain't lying," commented Vera from his desk. Kat shot him one of her "shut up if you know what's good you" looks.

"Even if it's for the Pennsylvania Ballet?" asked Curtis, pulling an envelope from inside his suit jacket. "I got three tickets."

Kat's jaw dropped. Maybe the ADA wasn't so absent-minded after all. "Well," she said, regaining her composure and quickly casting a glance at Vera to make sure he wasn't tempted to say anything. Kat smiled. "I guess Veronica can miss class this one time."


End file.
